The Wind is Nothing Without the Sea...
by Dejiko1
Summary: Haruka and Michiru face the biggest crisis they have ever had to face...


  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of the characters from Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon.  
They all belong to Takeuchi Naoko and...whoever else owns the rights to the show and stuff.  
^_^;;  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Author's Note: I would like people to read this and give me any ideas they might get as to where this fic can go. I don't know what should happen after the last sentence I wrote before I got stuck. Any ideas, recommendations, suggestions, whatever, are welcome. So if you get any ideas, *please* email them to me at noa_okami@yahoo.com. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Wind is Nothing Without the Sea  
By: Noa Okami  
  
  
  
When Haruka stepped out of the bathroom, drying off her hair, she noticed that  
Michiru had a faraway, thoughtful look on her face. She also looked worried about  
something. Haruka tipped her head to the side. It looked like Michiru hadn't even heard  
Haruka open the bathroom door. Tip-toeing over to Michiru, she wrapped her arms around her  
waist.   
Michiru gasped and looked over her shoulder. "Haruka!" she said breathlessly.   
"Hey there, Gorgeous," Haruka said, winking. "How are you this morning?"  
For a brief moment a weird expression passed over Michiru eyes and face. Then it was  
quickly covered up by a smile and happy expression. She poked Haruka gently in the ribs. "I  
was fine till you scared me like that," she teased. "Keep doing that and I'll have to  
punish you."  
Haruka raised her eyebrows in a mocking scared look. "Haruka no kowai," she said in  
a teasing tone.   
Michiru eyed Haruka. "Right..." she said sarcastically. "I'll believe that as soon  
as you wear a dress." Haruka winced.   
"Itai. That hurts, Michi." Haruka laughed as Michiru swiped at her with the towel  
she had yanked from Haruka's hands.  
Haruka ran away, laughing. Happiness shone in Haruka's eyes, and she was so busy in  
her own world that she didn't notice the fleeting look of sadness in Michiru's eyes. Or  
almost didn't. Haruka slowed down, wondering what was wrong, if she had just imagined the  
slight change in Michiru's attitude. But then, as soon as it came, it went, and Michiru was  
back to her same old self.  
Haruka worried about this for about 5 minutes, and then she received a harsh thwap  
in the face by the towel. Instantly, Haruka acted shocked and fell to the floor, holding  
her cheek. "Itai! Itai-ai-ai-o!" she moaned, pretending to cry.   
Michiru raised an eyebrow. "You sound like Usagi-chan, Haruka," she said, sounding  
more like laughing than anything.  
Stopping the crying, Haruka grinned up at Michiru. "That's the idea. Now, if someone  
would just come and make me feel better..." Her grin turned a little more boyish.   
Michiru chuckled and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "Why should I?  
You are 17 now. You can help yourself..." Michiru gave Haruka a wink and a grin.  
Haruka acted shocked and said, "That's evil, Michiru!" Her tone turned plaintive.  
"And also mean! I turn to you for help and you deny me! Itai!?"   
Michiru rolled her eyes at Haruka's teasing. "Now I see where Hotaru-chan gets  
it..." Haruka stopped and smiled fondly up at Michiru. Michiru returned the smile. "Come  
on, now. Our day's not exactly empty and we can't waste it with teasing each other!" She  
dragged Haruka to her feet.   
Haruka sighed dramatically. "Oh, alright, if you insist..." She started walking  
toward the kitchen counter, where a cup of coffee had been waiting since she got out of the  
bathroom, but before she picked it up, Haruka grabbed Michiru and kissed her deeply.  
Michiru blinked and kissed Haruka back. "Silly goose, go!" Michiru laughed and  
pushed Haruka toward the waiting cup of coffee.   
"Hai hai," Haruka said, and picked up the cup. She sipped it then made a face.  
"Bleah! Michiru, your coffee's good usually, but... isn't it tea that you're supposed to  
make iced? Coffee's usually better hot..." In response to this, Michiru chucked a pillow at  
Haruka, which hit her squarely in the stomach. Laughing, Haruka poured out the coffee and  
cleared her throat. "Okay, okay... I'll stop," she said, pouring herself another cup. She  
leaned against the counter and sipped the black coffee. Michiru frowned and, sipping her coffee, looked down at the ground, deep in thought over something. Haruka looked at her over the rim of her coffee mug.  
"What's wrong, Michi?" she asked. Michiru looked up, distracted. "Hmm?" she said. "What do you mean?" Haruka stared at Michiru for a moment, frowning. While some people could hide behind such a cover of confusion, Haruka knew Michiru so well that she could tell instantly that Michiru knew what Haruka meant. "What's wrong? You've not been yourself this morning. Even when you were teasing me, there was something missing..." Haruka said. There. Something wrong definitely flashed in Michiru's eyes. Something that Haruka didn't like. Her stomach turned and fell in a sickening way. She sensed something huge was about to come out. Something that had been dark and hidden. And she wasn't going to like it one bit. This wasn't the type of feeling where you're just blowing things out of proportion. This was serious. Something that would change things forever...  
Michiru tensed then she sagged against the wall. "Haruka..." She looked away from Haruka's intense gaze and, not finding a safe spot to look at, stared down into her coffee. "Haruka...there is something...but you need to promise me to please try and understand..."  
"Understand what? Michiru, for God's sake, please tell me," Haruka said. The hand holding her mug of coffee began to shake. She definitely wasn't going to like this, whatever it was. Already, emotions Haruka hadn't experienced in a long time began to form a storm in her heart. She felt her heart constricting and the tears brimming just below the surface. *Get a hold of yourself!* Haruka told herself sternly. *Nothing's happened yet, you baka! It could very well just be something that the both of you are blowing out of control, here!* But with Michiru's next words, her worst fears were confirmed.  
"Haruka...I...I want to end our relationship."  
  
~~~~~  
To be continued... 


End file.
